Unbeautiful
by Lizmun
Summary: This little diddie focuses on Gateau?s POV. Ack! Wait! Before you leave, at least hear me out! Honestly! ahem But an idea popped into my head wondering... what if Gateau had a hidden reason for chasing after Marron?


Bead is great brain-food! ^_^  
Bread and chocolate milk makes the muse happy.  
Mushed together in a blender.. well.. brings delays. _  
  
Just my thoughts for the moment. Anyway, I'm back... and lookie lookie.. this here isn't one   
of my usual stories! Yeah, I rented out a new Muse, so I'm trying her out for the   
time-being. Don't blame me about her quality... I had some coupons and this was the best   
they could do. *shrugs*  
  
Anyway, this little diddie focuses on Gateau's POV. Ack! Wait! Before you leave, at least   
hear me out! Honestly! *ahem* But an idea popped into my head wondering... what if Gateau   
had a hidden reason for chasing after Marron?   
  
With that said, you know this is going to have a bit of shounen-ai. ^_^;;  
  
*grins wickedly* Enjoy.  
  
Lizmun presents, a Bakuretsu Hunter fanfic:  
Unbeautiful (title still needs work)  
  
C & C wanted,   
Please apply within.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I winced when I heard that slap hit that dolt's face. Not like it wouldn't do much   
to his complexion, he was, after all, the lankiest , unattractive, and blandest one in the   
group. And yet, for all the malleting, kicks, punches, insults and rejections that boy has   
gone through, his persistence never left him. He simply picks himself up, dusts off those   
oversized rags of his, and chases after the next thing with breasts.  
  
Had I been willing, I'd grab that idiot by the ear, knock a bit of sense into the   
boy and then toss him to the trash heap to chill for a second. It's not like we were in any   
hurry to get anywhere. We had just finished another mission for Big Momma and was just   
returning back to the Stella Church. Anyway, where was I? Oh right. Those who have seen me,   
much less know me, can easily say I could do worse. In actuality, I have half a mind to do   
so, it's the other half that warns me that I'd have to deal with two overly-possessive,   
dominatrix sisters and the boy's powerful brother to give me quite an earful if I happen to   
cross that line.   
  
My thoughts are interrupted as I hear the familiar sound of wood hitting   
hard-empty-skull as Tira slams her ever-trusty mallet onto Carrot's head. I don't blame the   
girl really. One can tell that the girl, along with her sister, have something going for the   
baka, and yet that same baka hasn't taken advantage or anything. Quite the opposite,   
really. Whenever the older sister, Chocolate, would attempt to show her affection to the   
spiky-haired moron, said moron would scream out almost in bloody murder. What was it that   
they saw in him?  
  
Perhaps the same thing Marron saw in Carrot. Ah yes, Carrot's brother Marron. How   
could someone so different, so graceful, so... beautiful come from the same parents? Never   
mind. After taking a glimpse of Onion Glace, that question was answered in my mind. Their   
mother must have been beautiful beyond compare to nix out the genes Onion gave to Marron   
completely. Too bad it was a bit too early, too late for Carrot. Would it have hurt the   
gods above to make the boy a bit easier on the eyes? It just wasn't fair really, in fact,   
it was just downright confusing for me. I've known about Marron's little secret. Well,   
it's not actually a secret if you've just paid attention. The way Marron smiles at his   
brother, and at his brother alone... the curious glances to his older brother... so swift   
one might have believed it to be a play of the mind. Yes, I know Marron loves his brother...   
in that way and in the other way as well.   
  
  
Where does that leave me?  
  
Yes, that is quite a selfish question, but that's just the guy I am. Don't blame   
me personally for that, it's just how I've been raised to want attention, to crave the   
attention. I'm not about to complain either, I enjoy the eyes on my beautiful body at the   
beach and at every passing village.   
  
Of course, I'd be even happier with Marron's eyes looking at me the way everyone   
else does: With adoration and awe. Hell, sometimes I just want to take that lovely form into   
my arms, have him stare at my eyes as I stare into his golden orbs, take his lips into my   
own as I caress them gently, brushing those soft rose-petals carefully with my tongue to   
taste his sweetness as my own actions bring his emotions into a whirlwind of ecstasy. Maybe   
this would get it through his mind that I would be a better choice than his own kin. I   
chuckle to myself just wondering how said kin would react. It was actually quite humorous   
to see that baka's face twist and contortion itself into anger.  
  
In fact, that was also a primary reason for flirting with Marron. It just made me   
smirk in satisfaction every time Carrot would go off the handle when he saw us so close   
together. But was Carrot's reaction to my flirting with his younger brother just   
over-protectiveness or was it actually jealousy? On that same note, jealousy to what?   
Perhaps that's an easy question to answer. Perhaps Carrot felt the same way for Marron as   
well? Again I can't help but growl at this, but I keep the reaction quiet by biting my   
cheek. I am not in the mood for my group's curious questions seeing as I have a bit of   
questions of my own to answer first.   
  
Questions. What was with these unusual amount of questions anyway? Usually I'm not   
this introspective. Usually my fists answer most of my questions, but I can't exactly be   
beating up my own head. Well, I could.. but then that'd just bring a whole new round of   
problems and questions. We are now staying at an inn for the night. It looks a bit like   
rain outside, so camping out would've brought in some difficulties. I'm not about to argue,   
I kind of miss the feeling of a soft bed underneath rather than leaning on a harsh   
tree-trunk of the outdoors.   
  
Laying on my back and staring blankly at the ceiling, my thoughts of earlier return   
to me. In fact, something new has been bothering me lately. Like, why the hell am I so   
concerned about that idiot Carrot lately? Ever since that incident with Zaha Torte did my   
view on that idiot change slightly. No, I take that back, I have changed my opinion of him   
long ago, it was only till a few months ago did I notice my change of opinion. I found I   
could tolerate that idiot's presence to the point where I eagerly accepted missions that   
included Marron, knowing full-well that wherever Marron was, Carrot wasn't far behind.   
  
Something inside me recognized this "worry" as protectiveness. I'm a big brother   
myself, I knew the feeling completely. A little voice in my head reasoned that it's because   
we all found out that Carrot was the feared "God of Destruction." A heavy burden, actually,   
to be carried for one so young.   
  
Now, whether or not the baka realizes this is another question. Nothing much has   
changed in the idiot's actions. He's still the womanizing moron we all know him to be. I   
can't help but to smile at that. He may be a wuss, scrawny and weak-looking... but in that   
aspect, he is stronger than we all gave him credit for. Stronger than I could ever be.   
  
I have noticed it after the big battle. Marron, Tira, Chocolate and myself ... we   
just weren't ourselves. It was like we had grown thirty years older that day, but   
somehow... I still have no idea how, that idiot seemed to bring us out of our downslide and   
resumed a bit of normalcy. Carrot's always had a gift for doing that. It didn't matter   
who we faced when we were on our missions, he would always lighten the mood, showing us the   
lighter side of life as to give us the ability to live on for the next day.   
  
I think I see now what has attracted everyone to that unlikely of heroes.   
  
I think I see now what has attracted me to that idiot.  
  
My eyes snap open at this thought. Briefly my eyes wander about the room to see if   
I may have awoken anyone with my sudden jolt. I look to my left and watch as Marron lays   
peacefully at his own bed. His sleep is quite disturbing to tell you the truth. If it   
weren't for the slight rise and fall of his chest, anyone would believe he were simply a   
well-preserved corpse taking his eternally peaceful nap.   
  
Sitting up on my own bed I take in a deep breath. What had possessed me to think I   
had any feelings for that unbeautiful idiot? Yet, somehow I just couldn't believe my own   
insults anymore. Sure he wasn't as attractive as his own brother, or as beautiful as Tira   
or anyone else at that matter, but there was just a certain something that called to me,   
wanting me to stay near that eccentric and hormonal teenager. Something that gave me a warm   
feeling inside my belly, and yet a cold shiver down my spine.   
  
Maybe after all that time, after all those adventures, after all those close-calls   
and after all those times aloof did something in me realize that Carrot just wasn't what he   
perceived to be. Was it his willingness to sacrifice himself for the benefit of the group?   
Was it his childish demeanor that brought a smile in the most unlikely of times, or could it   
have just been that Carrot was an enigma on himself. Perhaps it would have been best if   
Carrot donned his father's name. Carrot had many layers, and under each a surprise on it's   
own that just left one wanting to find out more. It has left me wanting to know more.   
  
I look to my right and see the boy in question sprawled clumsily between the   
self-tangled sheets. His mouth open widely as a loud snore emitted from his person. The   
idiot was unattractive in his sleep! How could I have ever thought about wanting to know   
more about this baka? Still, I just couldn't help but stare at him. His innocent, boyish   
face had the aura of serenity that one wouldn't possibly imagine that he held such chaos   
within him.   
  
That clinches it for me. Maybe I have just been denying it to myself all this   
while... how else could I explain it? I look up to the wood-rotted ceiling, trying to pierce   
through. I want to look up towards the gods who may be having a riot at this twist of fate.   
I take in a deep breath and look down at my hands as I finally admit to the one thing I   
wouldn't let myself believe before. I chuckle to myself slightly before I let my voice   
whisper out in a harsh condemned tone. As if fearing if I speak this out loud, the world   
would truly end.   
  
"Shit. I... I love Carrot."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I was planning of having this a one-shot, and knowing my laziness.. it just might be. I   
hardly return to my fanfics. But surprises do happen.  
  
If I do ever write a second chapter, maybe I can write about what happens to Gateau now that   
he knows the truth about his feelings.   
  
Let me tell ya, this totally swerved from what I intentioned. I had it planned that   
Chocolate scarred Gateau silly from Carrot when they had first met. This was because   
Chocolate had known Gateau's "preferences" and kinda feared he'd take her Darling away from   
her. But as time passed on, the "brainwashing" was beginning to wear off and.. well it was   
going to be sappy or something but then this happened. o.O;;; I don't know if this is a   
good thing or not. I do a lot of improvisational writing so I'm used to the complete turns   
of the plotline.  
  
I know the GateauXCarrot fics are quite rare, which is why I wrote this. I like differing   
from the norm.  
  
If you'd like to see more, I'd appreciate any reviews. Hell, flames never bothered me   
either, so send some of that too! Till next time! 


End file.
